


Realization

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Consensual Infidelity, Dean's Birthday, Dean's departure, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Renee pushes the boys together, Seth's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and after much consideration, Seth tracks down Renee to give her his present, but he's unprepared for what she has to say to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Seth groaned as he dropped his head into his hands.  He'd spent the last hour holed up in his dressing room at the latest house show staring at the wrapped package sitting on the bench in front of him.

Today was Dean's birthday and he'd been carrying around his gift for months, beyond excited for this day to come so he could see his best friend's reaction to it.

It was just a few short months ago that Dean had returned to action and Seth could still remember the excitement coursing through his veins when he'd gotten his first glimpse of his friend and how great it had felt to hold him close to him in a hug. 

He never could have imagined that they'd wind up back here where they'd been so many times before: fighting, scratching and clawing at one another nightly as Dean spun further and further out of control.

With another sigh, Seth finally couldn't take it anymore as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the box, determinedly heading out to track down his friend's wife.

It didn't take him long to come across the exuberant blonde, surprised when she turned a warm smile towards him.

Heading over to her, he handed over the box quickly, "Give this to Dean or don't, whatever.  I bought this before everything, well you know!" he gestured upwards as he turned to leave, but Renee's words stopped him.

"Seth, wait!  Wouldn't you rather give this to him in person?  It will mean a lot to him to know that in spite of everything, you remembered his birthday," she nudged.

Seth just stared at her in disbelief, "In what world will it mean anything to him?  The man has made it his mission to destroy me for weeks.  I highly doubt a present will make any difference to him.  And before you say anything, yes, I know that I probably deserve all of this!"

Renee rolled her eyes as sadness poured from her eyes, "God, you both are so damn clueless!  Did you even watch Dean's Chronicles special?" she sighed as Seth shook his head in confusion.

Looking around, she yelled over to one of the backstage guys, telling him to that she'd be back in a bit as she gripped Seth's arm and practically dragged him along with her to one of the private dressing rooms. 

She shoved him inside, which was easier than it should have been since Seth was so puzzled that he didn't put up a fight.  He watched as she pulled up the network on the tv in the room and pulled a chair over in front of it, pointing at it as she ordered him to sit down, shut up and watch.

She left him there as the show began to run, Dean's words slowly eating away at him as he realized just how much pain and uncertainty Dean had been in before his return.

He winced as he saw his phone call to him playing out on screen and just how selfish and self-absorbed it came across.  It wasn't clear to anyone else that it was him that Dean was talking to, but he was sure that anyone with half a brain could put the pieces together.

In actuality, he had contacted Dean during his recovery.  Early on, he'd visited him a couple of times and he'd regularly texted him, but as his title reign kicked in and his feud with Dolph and Drew heated up, Seth had found less and less time to check in and to be fair, he'd had no idea that Dean had almost died until Dean was already back traveling with him.

He'd actually read about the infection in Renee's interview with the rest of the world and when he'd brought it up to Dean, he'd blown it off so Seth had shrugged and moved on. 

Now, hearing Dean speak so matter-of-factly about almost dying and how his body had turned against him, Seth felt a deep ache in his own chest as he truly realized that his friend had almost left this world without Seth by his side.

Over the years, Seth had buried his less than brotherly feelings towards his friend as far down as he could, but knowing that Dean could have died without Seth ever speaking the words sent despair racing through him. 

He was standing there watching a blank screen when Renee returned.  He jumped as she lay her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze, "Do you understand now?"

Seth's tear-filled eyes latched onto hers as he nodded, "I'm a asshole and I deserve everything that Dean has to give me.  He's right, I'm selfish and I'm not worthy of being his friend."

Leaning her head back, Renee let out a frustrated scream, "That's what you got out of that?  Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Seth's blank expression made her growl as she reached over and physically began to shake him as she yelled at him, "Listen carefully: Dean is a proud man, a stubborn man, a man who is used to going it alone, but then you and Roman came into his life and you showed him what it meant to always have someone by his side.  When you left, you devastated him, made him revert back to believing that he didn't deserve anything good or real, but Roman stayed and fought with him and because of that, I was able to break through those barriers he had put up.  It took a long time, but I finally got him to trust that I wasn't going to hurt him or leave him, but still, there was always something missing, some part of him I couldn't reach.  Then you stepped back into his life.  You spent all that time trying to show him that you had changed, that you could still be partners and friends.  I've never seen him happier.  He had you and Roman at his side again and he had me and all was right with his world, but once again, it all crashed down around him when he got hurt.  He had to sit back and watch all of us move on without him while his body continued to betray him."

Seth nodded, "And there I was, making nice with Kurt's bastard son and teaming up with Finn and even resurrecting The Shield with Roman.  I get it, I screwed up and made Dean feel like he wasn't needed, that I'd just used him to get the crowd back on my side, used him to reform The Shield for the fame and recognition that he already knew I'd do anything for."

With a sigh, Renee once again, lay her hand on his shoulder, "Yes and no, all of that is true, but it's so much more than that.  Didn't you ever wonder how no matter what's going on in your lives that you and Dean always somehow wind up in one another's orbit?  No matter how much you try to push the other away, you always end up back together.  Yeah, Dean's injury sucked and he was miserable throughout most of it, but what hurt the most was that when he was at his weakest, laying in a hospital dying, the man he loves wasn't by his side!"

Stunned, Seth's mouth opened and closed helplessly as he struggled to comprehend her words, 'W-w-what?"

Renee just smiled at him as she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You're not as subtle as you think.  I've known about your feelings for my husband since the day we met and vice versa.  You reach a part of him that I can't and you give him something that I never have.  I know Dean loves me, but I know he loves you too and I made peace with that a long time ago.  Now, the question is can you, because if you can't let go and give him what he needs, then it's best that you walk away now.  Stop this ridiculous feud and stay out of his orbit.  On the other hand, if you're ready to admit what you need and what you want, then you need to go to him and prove it!"

Walking away, she paused at the door, looking back as she left him with some parting words, "He's hiding out in the basement like you guys used to do back in the early days.  Hurt him and I will hurt you!"

Slumping back down into the chair, Seth noticed that she'd laid his package down on the nearby bench. 

Focusing on it, he made a decision.

...

Leaning back against the wall, Dean panted as he came down from his furious workout.  He'd been doing situps and even a little light jogging as he geared up for his match with Seth later in the evening. 

He frowned as his phone went off again.  He was tired of the birthday wishes.  He had no interest in hearing from people who barely gave him a second look most of the time.  He'd been served breakfast in bed by his wife and engaged in a video call with Roman that morning and that was the only birthday time he needed.

Against his wishes, Seth's face suddenly flooded his mind, a image of their time in Abu Dhabi on his last birthday when he'd been surprised with a birthday cake and Seth had playfully pretended to be unaware of the day.

Swearing, Dean drove his fist into the wall behind him.  He needed to stop thinking about his former friend.  Seth was just another one in the long line of people who had shit all over Dean Ambrose in his lifetime and he surely wouldn't be the last!

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until the hand was flying out and stopping him from doing any more damage to his hand.

"Fuck Dean, are you trying to re-injure yourself?" Seth snapped.

Dean's eyes blew fire at him as he pulled away from him, "What the hell are you doing here?  Save it for the ring!"

For the first time, Seth was able to see a glimpse of the pain and torment in Dean's eyes now that he knew what he was looking for and he found himself pinning his friend against the wall as he leaned forward and stole a kiss, both of them jumping at the sting of electricity that flowed through them as their lips touched.

Seth moaned as Dean settled into the kiss, his hands cupping the back of his head, but the noise caused Dean to jump back, pushing him away.

"What the fuck was that?!" he snarled.

Not letting him retreat back into himself, Seth pinned him in once again, "That was me realizing what a idiot I've been!"

Gripping his hands he pushed Dean back against the wall as he kissed him once again, laughing when Dean bit him.

Drawing back, he grinned smugly at him, "Don't pretend you don't want this!  I can feel the evidence and besides, I already spoke to your wife!"

Dean frowned at him, struggling against his grip halfheartedly, "My wife needs to learn to keep her mouth shut!  Forget whatever nonsense she was spewing and get the fuck out of my sight!"

Seth let his own awakening cock brush against Dean's hard one, giggling as Dean's body betrayed him as he arched against him, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you!  This has gone on long enough and Renee is right: it's time we laid our cards on the table."

Pushing away from him, Dean turned his back on him, beginning to pace, "Say it and go!" he tried to act like he had no interest, but Seth now knew better.

Deciding to just go for it, Seth shared, "I love you D; I always have.  I never thought, never imagined I had a chance with you and certainly not after your wedding.  I just wanted you to be in my life.  That's why I fought so hard to get back our friendship, but I screwed it all up, " Dean's eyes unwittingly followed him as he began to do his own pacing.  "I should have been there with you in the hospital, but I didn't know, didn't realize how serious it was!  The thought that you might not be here now takes my breath away!  I'm sorry I made you feel like you were not wanted or that you were replaceable   I spent the last year trying to fill the hole by my side, but nothing worked."

Dean scoffed, "You sure about that?  I see the way you look at that belt!  And let's not forget demon boy, you may have been forced into teaming with Jason, but you welcomed Finn with open arms!"

Seth sighed, trying to figure out how to explain himself, "I'm not going to lie: I love being the IC champion and I had a blast teaming with Finn.  I blamed myself for our feud getting cut short for so long that it was nice to be able to help him get a little recognition, but that's all it was!  Finn is my friend, but he's not my soulmate.  None of them, not even Roman, are you!  They can't read me with just a look, calm me down with just a hand on my shoulder.  I knew they had my back, but they never made me feel like I was invincible, that I could conquer anything.  That's what you give to me D."

Dean glared at him, "What makes you think I care?"

Seth frowned, "I saw the Chronicles.  I know I hurt you, but I honestly was just missing you.  I'm sorry I pushed you, sorry I made you feel like a bodyguard instead of my equal.  I wanted you then and now.  I love you."

Hearing the words again seemed to finally break through Dean's denials as he looked over at him with hope, "Like a brother?" he whispered.

Seth laughed, "Do all your brothers kiss you like that?"

Dean shrugged, "I've only got two."

Seth's eyes flashed as he snapped, "Yeah and Ro better never touch you like that!"

Dean's eyes widened, "Possessive much?" he quipped.

Before he could blink, Seth was on him once again, stealing his words with another harsh kiss, laying his claim.

This time, Dean was a active participant as he pushed his tongue into Seth's mouth, stroking alongside his hungrily.

Wordlessly, they were tearing at one another's clothes, frantically trying to reach every available inch of skin.

Seth's teeth ripped into Dean's throat as he moaned against him.

Dean's fingers roamed Seth's chest, pinching his nipples, causing him to throw Dean down to the floor.

Leaning behind him, he asked for permission, "This OK?"

Dean just nodded, pushing back as Seth used his tongue to open Dean slowly before roughly inserting his fingers and scissoring them quickly.

Before either could have any doubts, Seth grasped Dean's thighs and pushed inside of him with one quick movement.

He gasped as Dean's warm insides gripped his cock.

Dean shuddered through the pain before reaching back and urging him on.  

Relieved, Seth set a furious pace as he pounded into the ass he'd dreamed about for years.

All too quickly it was over as Dean howled his release and Seth emptied right after him.

Embarrassed, the pair collapsed, still enterwined.

"I, uh, always imagined that differently," Dean gasped.

"Yeah," Seth agreed.  "We always had a lot more stamina in my dreams."

Pulling himself off of Seth's cock, Dean turned to him, their eyes meeting as they both began to howl with laughter.

Grinning, Seth leaned over and grabbed the package he'd left laying near them.

Laying back down on their pile of clothing, he drew Dean back to him as he handed it to him, "I tried to give this to Renee earlier, but she told me to give it to you myself.  I had this done forever ago and still wanted you to have it."

Dean tore into the wrapping paper eagerly, blown away when he got his first glimpse of the digital map in front of him.

He looked over at Seth in awe, "Did you really map the Vegas mountain biking trails for me?"

Seth shrugged sheepishly, "I was trying to think of something you could actually use and benefit from."

Seth found himself with a armful of his eager lover, who lay a trail of kisses across his face, mouth and neck.

"I love it babe!" he shared.

Seth blushed at the endearment, "I'm glad you like it baby.  I don't know where we go from here D, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.  Happy Birthday Dean!"

And for the first time all day, Dean actually believed it.

"I love you too Seth."


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, Seth pulled into his driveway and let himself into his house, stopping to pet his dogs who were standing there eager to greet him. 

Sometimes he felt guilty about leaving them so often, but he knew his parents catered to them when he was out of town and that Marek occasionally picked them up to let them hang out with his dogs.

Heading upstairs to throw down his luggage in his bedroom, he took a minute to stretch after the long flight and then headed back down and grabbed their leashes to take them for a early morning walk.

Happy, they trotted along the familiar path as he ran through his previous night at RAW.  Having to deal with that lazy asshole Brock Lesnar was wearing on him already. 

He'd really thought that he'd driven him out for awhile, but here he was already back and fucking things up yet again.

 _"Happy Birthday to me!_ " he thought bitterly.

He was already dealing with getting used to not having Dean and Roman around and juggling his two businesses with his duties as the Universal Champion.  Now he had to look over his shoulder every minute of the day, waiting for Lesnar to "decide" which champion he wanted to face.

At least the ridiculous wildcard rule had found Roman showing up to RAW the last few weeks.  Getting a chance to hang out, even if it was only briefly, with his brother had helped center him a bit.

He sighed again as his thoughts turned towards Dean.  Ever since they'd hooked up on Dean's birthday, things had been good between them.

Roman was back and in remission and they'd settled comfortably into a relationship with Renee's blessing. 

The changes in Dean, knowing he had both his wife and his boyfriend's support, were amazing.

He'd decided to remove himself from the toxic environment he'd found himself in, choosing to exit WWE and gain back control of his life.

Although the prospect of him not being by his side was painful, Seth had understood and put up a supportive front, saving his breakdown for a private moment with Roman.

Dean had reassured him that nothing would change between them, even though he was looking to return to the independent scene.  In fact, he believed that with his lesser schedule, they'd have more time for one another.

A month in and that hadn't been the case so far. 

Seth had proudly supported Dean's return to his Mox persona and had cheered him on from afar during Sunday's AEW pay-per-view.

He was pleased with the number of bookings his boyfriend had already amassed, but he felt a twinge of jealousy when he realized Renee was going to be allowed to make meet and greet appearances with him.

He didn't begrudge them their time together, but he couldn't help but realize that he and Dean would never be able to go public.  Only their closest friends and family were privy to their new relationship status.

Not all of them were happy about it or understood it, but they were trying to be encouraging.

Moving both leashes to one hand, he checked his phone for the umpteenth time since midnight.  Frowning, he was greeted with the birthday messages from his family, Roman and Marek that he'd already seen.

Shaking his head, he headed home, ready to crawl into bed and sleep the day away.  It wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

Turning back onto his block, he froze as he spotted a second car now in his driveway.  Eyes lighting up, he quickened their pace.

Opening his door, he let the dogs run as he yelled, "D?"

He was confused when alongside his dog's barks, a smaller whining one was heard.

He walked into the living room expecting to find Dean, but was instead mauled by a excited ball of furry energy.

Smiling, he reached down to pick up the adorable black puppy, who promptly licked his cheek, "Where did you come from buddy?"

"I see he's already getting acquainted with his new daddy," Dean observed from the top of the stairs.

Spinning around, Seth gasped, "Really?"

Dean grinned down at him, "You didn't think I'd forget your birthday, did you?"

Eyes falling to the ground, Seth shrugged, "We haven't talked much lately.  I know you've been busy."

"Never too busy for you baby!" Dean quickly descended the stairs and pulled Seth and the wiggling puppy into his arms.

Embracing him for a moment, he then pulled away and gently took the puppy out of his hands, placing him on the couch as he pulled Seth back towards him, capturing his lips in a hard kiss that conveyed his desperate need to reassure him of his love.

Pulling back to breathe, he lay his head on Seth's shoulder as he gasped, "Luv ya, never forget that!"

"M'trying not to," Seth shared quietly.  "S'just hard with you being so far away all of the damn time.  Everyday I keep turning to tell you something or to laugh at something and you're not there."

"Yeah, well I had to spend a lot of time getting stuff set up and putting in a lot of training leading up to Double Or Nothing.  Now that I've got the initial interviews and schedule out there, I'm going to have more free time to do what I've really been wanting to do," Dean explained.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"You," Dean smirked at him, making him roll his eyes back at him.  "You telling me you haven't been thinking about me wrecking that ass?"

"Or me wrecking yours?" Seth shot back.

Dean shrugged, "I'm down as always, but I was thinking it being your birthday and all that I'd come rock your world!"

Shrugging, Seth let himself fall backwards onto the couch after checking to make sure his new pet had vacated the premises.  Finding him being chased around by his larger dogs, Seth sent a warning their way before focusing back in on his boyfriend, who was staring down at him admiringly.

Reaching up, he made grabby hands at him, "Come on and give me my birthday treat!" he whined.

Dean just laughed, smirking down at him, before reaching up and pulling his shirt over his head, hand moving down to pop the buttons of his jeans.

Rushing to catch up, Seth sat up, beginning to ditch his own clothes quickly, any tiredness he had been feeling quickly banished with the lust taking over his body.

Eyes locked on Seth's as Seth lay back down on the couch, his body splayed out beautifully for him, Dean slithered his way over the arm, legs moving to straddle his waist.

They both moaned as their semi-hard cocks brushed against one another, making them both twitch.

They'd gotten much better at this since that first time in the basement at the RAW venue with considerable practice both ways, but no matter how many times they did this, they were still in awe of the fact that they could both look and touch the one who they'd been lusting after and loving for so long.

Leaning down, Dean slotted his lips to Seth's, a bolt of electricity running through both of them as they finally gave themselves what they'd both been craving for weeks.

Hips pressing up against Seth's ass, Dean couldn't resist pushing forward a bit, dragging his cock teasingly across his opening as Seth moaned and thrashed below him.

Sliding off and to his knees, Dean turned Seth's legs so he was sitting up as his lips began to make a trail up towards his knees, slowly working his way to his prize.

Stopping to nip at Seth's thighs, Dean grinned as Seth began to beg, "Dean, come on!"

Taking pity on him, Dean's head suddenly snapped over to the right as he gulped down every inch of Seth's cock with no warning, causing Seth to jump, making Dean let go to breathe before moving back and taking him in once again.

A burst of want suddenly surging through his veins, Dean stood up as he growled, "Lube?"

Still caught up in the sensation, it took a minute for his words to register with Seth, "I think there's one in the tv table drawer from when we last fucked in here."

Nodding, Dean walked over and dug through the drawer, letting out a whoop of excitement when he found it right away.

Not bothering to close it, he rushed back to Seth's side, taking his place above him once again as he moved his legs to his shoulder, opening him up as he leaned down to trail kisses across his chest as his thumb moved down to Seth's hole, teasing the tip against it before slowly pushing in.

"Fuck!" Seth's voice already sounded wrecked as he writhed against the second finger that had joined the first.  Taking his time, Dean brought him to the brink of madness as he worked his way up to four, making him howl as he set off the sparks of his prostate.

Satisfied, he finally drew back and sat up, placing himself right there, hesitating as he looked down at Seth, waiting for him to focus on him.

When he was sure he had his full attention, he spoke, "It's you and me, alright?  You promised me that this was what you wanted that day, that you were all in.  Well, I'm making that same promise.  I love you Seth and I promise that you and Renee are my focus.  I'm not going to let anything fuck that up, okay?"

Seth nodded, finally reassured as he drew his feet up against Dean's ass, pushing him inside, making them both moan in appreciation.

"Always so damn tight!" Dean mumbled as he slid out and back in, testing the waters before going full speed ahead, Seth reaching up and just holding on for the ride, trying to meet Dean's thrusts with his own.

The sound of skin on skin rang through the room, making the dogs bark at them, which sent Seth into a round of giggles, that made Dean grin stupidly down at him.

Unable to resist, he joined their lips again before reaching down to grip Seth's dick, his wrist taking the full stream of cum as Seth shattered below him.

A few thrusts later and Dean was following him over the edge, crying Seth's name out into the room as he collapsed down onto him.

As he moved to draw out, Seth shook his head, his hands tightening around him, "Stay for awhile," he begged.

Content, Dean snuggled against him, "Happy Birthday Seth!"

"Mmm," a pliant Seth returned.  "I would have been happy with just this, but thanks for the little guy.  He'll keep the other two brats young by making them chase after him."

Dean laughed, "As much as I love them, they're yours and Blue is mine so I just wanted us to raise one together, you know?"

Seth's eyes softened as he pushed Dean back so he could look at him, "You mean it?" he asked.

Dean just shrugged, "I know it's not going to be easy, juggling my schedule with both yours and Renee's, but I'm going to make it work.  I plan to spend just as much time here as I do in Vegas, so you better be ready!"

Seth leaned up, stealing a kiss before replying, "That's what I want too.  Would it be awkward for me to visit when we're out west?  I don't want it to be weird for you or Renee."

Dean shook his head, "Nah, she already suggested that.  She gets what you mean to me and she's happy when I'm happy, but you better be careful what you wish for baby!"

Seth titled his head at him, "Huh?"

Dean just grinned at him, "I kind of figured you'd be okay with me spending more time here so I took it upon myself to make this place feel a bit more like home."

Seth sat up, staring up at him suspiciously, "What does that mean?"

Dean just shrugged exaggeratedly at him.

Pushing him back, Seth sprung to his feet, running upstairs with the dogs at his heels.

Turning around, Dean made himself comfortable on the couch, just waiting for what he knew was coming.

"Dean, what the hell did you do?!"

Giggling to himself, Dean closed his eyes, feeling truly content for the first time in forever.

 


End file.
